Dr William Magnus Tesla
by blackhole freedom
Summary: What happens when Will finds out that he is Magnus's son who was hidden away as a child for his own safety? What if Tesla was his father? So he's a vampire now? Great what else could go wrong? A lot actually.
1. Chapter 1

Will is 26 in this story. Ashley is still alive, knows Druit is her father, and is 18. Set sometime in season three after the Kali ordeal is over and done with, but ignoring all the Hollow Earth stuff. Tesla's vampire powers are back and Kate is 23 and Henry is 24.

_A seven-year old Will was running through the halls of the Sanctuary, looking for something to eliviate his boredom. This was a common event without any other children around. When he came to the training room, he smiled. He wasn't supposed to use his powers unsupervised __**what, he didn't have any powers**__ but his mom was gone and The Big Guy would probably let it slide if he happened to find him. He slowly crept in and closed the door behind him. With a mischievous grin, he ran at a set of uneven bars faster than a human should have been capable of, and jumped up to the higher one. Once there, he stood on top like it was a tight-rope and looked around the room. Spotting a set of padded mats stacked up near the wall, he got ready to jump, but froze when he heard a familiar voice. _

_"Young man, what on earth are you doing up there?" He turned around and nearly fell off when he saw none other than Helen Magnus tapping her heeled shoe on the floor. _

_"Mom! What are you doing back so soon?" __**Why was he calling Magnus mom? **__He hurried to climb down and walked over to her. _

_"My meeting was canceled. Now would you mind telling why you were about to jump from that bar?" _

_"I was bord, and I wasn't gonna get hurt or anything," the young boy mumbled. _

_"Sigh. That is no excuse for rough housing where you know you are not supposed to. And you could have easily gotten hurt. Do you how scared I would be if something happened to you?" _

_Will looked down sadly and said, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise." _

_"Okay, as long as you promise," she said and pulled him into a hug, "let's go find something else to do."_

_The scene changed to a slightly older Will sitting outside Magnus' bedroom door. She and some people from other Sanctuarys had gone in there hours ago and hasn't come out. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that there had been a lot of yelling, mostly in his moms voice and he was scared that something was wrong. What was going to happen. She had a baby in her stomach, what if something happened to it? He was on the verge of tears when the door opened and one of the ladies from the other Sanctuary let him in. When he spotted his mom in her bed he ran over to her, releaved that she was alive, but stopped when she saw something in her arms. As Will climbed up onto the bed next to his mother, he saw that the thing in her arms was a baby wrapped up in a white blanket. Magnus, seeing his confused look, explained. "William, I want you to meet your new little sister, Ashley."_

_Will gasped. "Where did she come from?"_

_"She was with me, growing in my tummy, till she was big enough to live outside," Helen laughed. "I'm going to need your help to keep an eye on her and be a good brother to her."_

_"I won't let you down! I'll be the best big brother in the world!"_

_"I'm sure you will. would you like to hold her?" Wills face lit up at this._

_The scene changed again. Now Will looked to be around nine and was looking up in confusion at Nikola Tesla, who had just showed up at the front door. He of course knew who his father was (his mother had told him stories and he had seen pictures and knew that he got his powers from his father) but he had never met the man. Why had he chosen to come now and why? "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Tesla's voice shook Will out of his daydreaming, "Uh... Wh-what are you doing here?" "At least you know how to get to the point, that's good. I'm here to speak with Helen, is she in?" "Yeah, she's down in the abnormal levels. Come on, I can take you there." "That won't be necessary junior, I already know the way." With that he sped off much faster than Will had ever seen anyone move. _

_The next time the scene changed, it was dark and presumably very late. Will was lying awake in his bed, when there was a huge crash. He heard Ashley start crying from the room next to his and he got up to see what was going on. Before he could reach the door, it swung open with so much force, he was surprised it hadn't come off of the hinges. A man dressed in black with his face covered came in, grabbed him and started running. Will yelled and struggled, but it had no effect. He was panicking when he felt his fingers elongate into claws and desperately dug them into the mans arms. The man yelled, more in surprise than real pain, and dropped him. Will saw his mom and ran over to her and hid behind her, trembling. He man pulled out a gun the same time Magnus did. "Hand over the kid and nobody else will get hurt!" _

_"I don't think so. Leave now, and don't ever come here again!" The man ignored her and tried to lunge for Will, but Magnus shot him and he fell to the ground, bleeding from his chest. With his dying breath he said, "I won't be the last." Will broke down crying and his mom knelt down to hug him, blocking the dead body from view._

Will woke with a start. That was the strangest dream he had ever had. It was morning and the sun was coming in through his bedroom window in the Sanctuary. He was about to get up and start his day, when he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Coming out of his hands were long thin claws. He went straight for Magnus's office. She would probably know what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, please send me some reviews and consturctive critisism is not frowned upon.

* * *

Will surprised his boss when he barged into her office at 7:30 in the morning looking like he had just rolled out of bed (he actually had), but that was quickly forgotten. "Magnus, I need your help," he said frantically, holding up his clawed hands.

"Oh my. Stay calm and come with me. We'll figure out what's going on," Magnus said calmly as she took him by the upper arm and led him down toward the abnormal levels where she could access the necessary equipment. When they got there, she had Will sit on a hospital like bed and began to look him over as if this were a standard check up. As she took a blood sample, she asked, "Has anything else out of the ordinary happened? Anything at all?" Will considered making a comment about how nothing in his life was ordinary, but decided against it, given the circumstance. "Nothing physical that I can think of. I did have a really weird dream last night if that counts," he said, half-joking about the last part.

"Well, it could give us some clues but you would know better than me, being the psychologist. Tell me about it." As Will recounted the events from his dream, Magnus became very quiet, while looking until she went pale at the last scene. "Well, did that help? Any idea what's wrong with me?," Will asked, before he sent his gaze towards his boss's face. "Magnus is something wrong? You're looking at me like I'm a ghost or something."

Magnus collected herself quickly. "No, nothing is wrong, but I belive I know what is happening to you. I need to get something though. Wait here," she said as she hurried out of the room, while trying tying to look like she wasn't hurrying.

After Magnus's... odd exit, Will decided to take a look at the blood test results. Maybe he could find some answers there. What he saw was certainly not what he was expecting. First of all, instead of a toxin screen, like he had assumed, the machine was looking for a very specific gene suppressant. And secondly, though it was only in trace amounts, the test had come out positive, like there used to be more of the substance but it was working its way out of his system. What was a gene suppressant doing in him, and more importantly what was it suppressing? Henry chose that moment to walk by with a cut hand, probably from messing around with some sort of machine. At the smell of blood, Will lost control and lunged.

* * *

When Magnus returned, it was to a terrifying scene. Henry was in full wolf mode and holding a struggling Will against the wall. As she got closer, she could tell that Henry's hand (paw?) was bloody as was Wills mouth. Will was pale and his eyes were starting to turn black. She had to hurry before things got even more out of hand. She ran towards them telling Henry to hold Will still. When she reached them, she pulled a syringe from her pocket and carefully pushed it into Wills arm. The results were nearly instantaneous. Wills eyes and complexion returned to normal, as did his hands and he slumped against the wall exhausted. With a nod from Magnus, Henry let go and returned to normal as well, glad that, though ripped and no longer fit for public use, his clothes had remained relatively intacked. "What on Earth was that?!" Henry asked as he held his still bleeding hand. "I'll tell you later, but now I need to talk to Will in private," Magnus said, subtly ordering Henry not to go digging for answers. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Yes, everything is fine now. Thank you for your help. Go disinfect that hand and wrap it up." Without any more conversation, Magnus pulled Wills arm over her shoulders and helped him back to the bed he had been on before. When he was settled, he decided it was time to get some answers.

"Magnus, what is going on?," he said quietly, but loud enough to be heard. "What just happened and why is there gene suppressant in my system? Why did I attack Henry? It was like couldn't control my own actions." Though he held it together well, Magnus could see that the young man was scared.

As she handed him a wet towel to clean his mouth with, she spoke in a soothing, but stern voice. "This is going to be a very important conversation and you might not like what you hear, but I need you to try to remain calm. Can you do that Will, or do you need time to rest first?"

"I'll be fine. Tell me what's happening," he insisted.

"First of all I should tell you that the dream you had was not an ordinary dream. In fact it was not a dream at all. It was memories returning to you after being suppressed."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I am the one that suppressed them, along with your abnormal abilities. And I remember those events quite clearly."

"Wait... what are you saying? That I'm an abnormal? That you knew and didn't tell me!?," He wanted to be angry with her, but something wouldn't let him. He just felt confused and in the furthest corner of his mind a little betrayed, "I had one condition when I signed up for this job mom. That you didn't keep secrets from me and this seems like a pretty big one," he stopped to catch his breath and calm down, not even noticing what he called her, but Magnus did.

She took one of his hands in both of her own and sat down next to him, in a comforting gesture that was usually reserved for Ashley. "I know this is difficult to hear, but you need to hear it." His eyes widened suddenly, as if he had made a huge revelation.

"If all of that was real, does that mean that," he hesitated for a moment, "that _you_ are my mother?"

"It does," normally such a statement would have made someone happy, but Helen Magnus had a sober expression on her face. "You are my biological son with Nikola Tesla. You must understand that neither I nor Nikola wanted to give you up, but it was for your own safety."

"What could have happened, that caused you to have to wipe my memories and hide everything from me, even when I came back to work here?"

"You saw part of it. The kidnapping attempt in your dream was the first of many. Some got further than others, but they all managed to find you. We tried everything we could think of, heightening security, sending you to other Sanctuarys, Nikola and I even took you to a safe-house in the Himalayan Mountains for a time, but nothing worked for long. They were tracking you through your genetic signature and using our own systems against us. When I finally decided to hide you the way I did... we were getting desperate. I assure you it was a last resort."

"Alright, but who are 'they', and why would they want me so bad?"

"The people after you are an organization called Tactic. From what I can tell, they wanted to turn your vampiric abilities into a weapon, similar to what the Cabal tried to do."

"Why go after me though, why not Tesla?"

"Several reasons. First, being that you were young and that made you more vulnerable. Second, you are a second generation vampire and though you were not at the time, you had the potential to be very powerful as an adult."

"That's just strange, being called a vampire," Will said with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood but failing. "Sigh. Okay, I get why you suppressed my powers, if that is how 'Tactic' was finding me, but why everything else?"

"You were a wonderful little boy," that made Will blush slightly, "but, you were also very smart for someone your age, sometimes to smart for your own good, and very attached to your home and your family, especially Ashley. Nikola and I feared that if you knew what was going on when we gave you to the Zimmerman's that you would run away and try to come back here. That was something we couldn't risk. So we altered your memories and got them to agree not to tell you the truth."

"Is that the only reason you hired me?"

"No. I had actually intended to wait until your memories started to return before coming to get you, but when we met I thought the talents you had developed would be useful at the Sanctuary and decided to take you in early. I would have approached you eventually but, in truth I did miss you and decided to take a chance."

"Why didn't you tell me when I first got here? Why wait?"

"I thought it would be easier for you to believe this if it came back to you naturally. And would you honestly have believed me without your own proof?"

"Probably not at first.. but after everything that's happened over the past few years, I'm willing to believe just about anything."

Magnus chuckled at that, "Well, you are taking this better than I had hoped. I'm glad about that. However, there are still some things that need to be discussed. First of all, you will need to be started on the same medication as Nikola. It will curb the blood lust that comes with being a vampire."

"Is that what you shot me with earlier?"

"Yes, but it was a very strong dose. You should only need a daily pill from now on."

"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem. Hey, how do you think we should break this to the others?"

"Well, first of all, I think we should let Nikola know what has happened." Will let out a deep sigh. "I know you don't get along very well, but needs to be told at the very least. He also might be the only person who can help you gain full control of your powers."

He froze at this, "Wait, so you want him to train me or something?"

"Yes, he may not be the most relatable person, but he _is_ far more experienced that you. And, being your biological father, he will most likely want to speak with you, now that you remember him."

"You, I can handle being related to; Tesla is another story. And I still don't really remember anything, Mom," Will said, still not realising what he had called Magnus, "Just last nights dream."

"It will take some time for your memories to return fully to your conscious mind, but it will happen. I suspect it will only be a few days," the young mans mother tried to comfort him.

"Alright, I'll trust you on that. But again, how are we going to tell everyone?"

"I think it would be best if you tell them, but I will be there if you want me to."

"That's probably for the best. They're going to need a second opinion," he gave a small laugh, "They'll probably think I'm crazy."

"Most likely, but I believe their shock will pass," Magnus stood up to leave, but Will stopped her.

"One more thing. You said that my memories should only take a few days to come back, right?" Helen nodded. "I want to wait to tell everyone until they do."

"Alright, that sould give me enough time to get Nikola here."

Will groaned in frustration and fell back on the hospital bed he was sitting on.

* * *

Yeah, I know it was mostly dialog, but it layed down the background for the story. Next chapter, Will reveals the truth to his friends and confronts an obnoxious Nikola Tesla (aka Dad). Also hopefully a touching brother-sister moment. Stay tuned!


End file.
